Under The Sakura Tree
by BubblePanda
Summary: A Shiki and Rima oneshot!


This is my first story uploaded on fanfiction ;O So I know there's going to be mistakes and LOTS of improvements needed since this is a first. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought about it and what needs improvement ;D Thank you :3

I covered my ears and closed my eyes shut as I sat under the Sakura tree. But all I could hear was my mother's voice in my head. ''Rima… Rima… us noble vampires cannot make contact with humans…you must remember that. Just stop playing around with the human kids next door. You may be friends now, but you will end up hurting them, …mother's words are for your own good Rima..''  
'I know that! I know that!' I thought to myself.  
'All I wanted were friends!' I tried to fight back all the pain but tears were strolling down my cheeks.

''Ah, Rima… it's you.''

I glanced up and saw Shiki standing in front of me.

''Maybe it's really time for you to stop playing around with the pathetic humans.''

''SHUT UP! You don't even know anything about me so shut up and leave me alone!''

''whatever you say Rima.. But just to let you know.. We were born as vampires…they were born as humans… it's your fate; you should just deal with it and stop crying. Shedding tears as a vampire is useless. You should know your place'' Shiki replied calmly with a warm smile. His words just went and snapped in my brain. It was like hearing a melody putting you to sleep, making you forget all the unhappiness. I buried my face into my knees as the pink pedaled leaves fall over.

-5 years later-

''Rima! It's time to wake up and go to school!''

''Ah….'' I mumbled and got out of bed. I put on my school uniform and looked at my reflection. I tied my hair to the usual ponytails, and let out a yawn. As I was about to leave the house when I forgot something. I went back into my room and got out a package of pocky…

I am a third year who goes to a highschool for vampires. Where only vampires exist. But unfortunately, our school is next to a human school. Vampires and humans cannot coexist together. No one knows our school is full of vampires except ourselves. As I enter the school I see a lot of fangirls from the next door's human school. They were crowed around Shiki. As I saw this, I just stomped over to them.

''Shiki, feed.''

Shiki looked up, opened his mouth and ate the pocky piece.

''Ah.. Rima what makes you here?''

''What else? To feed you.''

''Stop talking to Rima-chan, Shiki-kun pay attention to us!'' said fangirl #1.

''Eh, I'm going to class.'' I pulled off the 'I don't care' look. But, let me face it, I wanted a little more attention from Shiki…..

Shiki stared at the dark orange haired Rima slowly heading towards their school and led out a sigh.

I was passing the hallway when I spotted Shiki.

''Oi, Rima''

''What?''

''You want to go somewhere with me after school?''

''Sure whatever.''

I felt my heart thumping. Can this be known as a date? I didn't even know what I was thinking. Did I like it? Was I happy to hear that?

After school, I met up with Shiki. We were walking, to somewhere I don't know. But as we were walking around, I see lots of humans. Friends, family, altogether side by side. I kind of envy them. I always just wished I was a human. All I wanted was to be normal and to have a loving family. But as a vampire, I cannot live peacefully and have to watch whatever I do carefully. As a noble vampire, my parents have high expectations from me.

''Shiki, where are you taking me?''

''I want you to try on this dress. I am getting it for a special someone for prom and that someone's figure is similar to yours.'' He replied with a smirk.

''Oh….'' I said it in a low voice. Was I actually disappointed? But what hurts me most was not that this wasn't an ordinary date, but it was what he said about his special someone.

A moment later, the saleslady came out with a beautiful knee length dress. It was an ocean blue dress. With some blue flowers running across it diagonally. It had puffy shoulder pads, with a lot of detailed information. I looked at the lovely dress. I was sure I would've loved it as my prom dress. I ran my fingers over the fabric material. It felt smooth and soft. I went into the dressing room and tried it on along with these Cinderella-like glass heels. I came out and checked Shiki's reaction.

Shiki stared at his beautiful childhood friend. She, no doubt looked amazing and it suited her well.

''It looks nice. I'll get this dress then.''

''Who are you getting it for?'' I asked afraid to have my hopes too high.

''Someone. You'll know at the day of the prom.''

The next day in school, everyone was excited about the prom being a week away. Some already even got their partners. I had some fatties and other random vampires ask me to the prom but of course, I refused them. I didn't want to go to the prom with just anybody. I looked around for Shiki. Maybe he was asking his special someone right now. All night long, I was wondering who it could be. There were a lot of beautiful girls anyways.

''Rima! Did anyone ask you to go to the prom yet?'' It was Ruka.

''There were some but I didn't like them.''

''Oh come on! It's prom! Chances like that won't come again!''

As if. I thought to myself. When you have disgusting people asking you to prom, you'd rather not go.

''Did anyone ask you?'' I asked

''Yes! I'm going with Kain'' She replied happily.

I smiled faintly. I felt happy for her. Being able to be with someone she likes. I was just wondering when would my prince charming appear.

It was the day of the prom and I refused everyone who asked. So in the end, I decided not to go to prom.. After school, I went home. I haven't seen Shiki around much or spoke to him after the 'date'. I guess I was just avoiding him. I didn't want him to bring up the subject of his special someone again. I was afraid it's going to hurt me more. It was a pretty nice day outside. So I decided to go to the Sakura tree once again. I was wearing a panda shirt and shorts. I was eating ice cream out of a small container. For some reason, I felt lonely. My life has been lonely. Not only my life, but at this moment too. While everyone is having fun at the prom with their loved ones, I am just sitting here all by myself. My eyes started getting teary. Just then I realize a shadow appear before me. I glanced up and saw Shiki all dressed up in a tuxedo and holding a box. It felt like my heart has stopped beating. I was all confused at that moment I couldn't bring myself to speak.

''Rima. What are you doing here instead of the prom?''

''I-I…..''

''Do you want to go to the prom with me?'' Shiki said gently with his best smile.

''What?'' I asked in disbelief.

''I am not repeating it.'' He said calmly.

''Here. This is for you'' He handed my the nicely wrapped box.. I opened it and surprised that it was the dress I tried on earlier. Along with the glass shoes.

''And this…..'' he said as he took out something small and handed it to me.

It was a drawing of us and our vampire friends standing next to each other smiling.

''Even though it may seem lonely when you're a vampire and not normal, but at least you should still realize that you still have your friends and family with you. I tried my best drawing this.''

''And if that's not the case, I will still be here for you…'' He said silently as he took a few strands of my hair. I looked at Shiki who stands before me and I felt like crying. Tears started forming slowly. He gently wiped it away with his left thumb.

''Remember, us vampires cannot cry no matter what.''

I nodded and wiped the rest of my tears away.

''So… you didn't answer my question before. Would you let me be your Prince Charming for tonight?''

''Isn't it obvious?'' I said with a smile. I took his hand, while gripping the box as he led the way.

We were walking, walking to somewhere to start our happiness as the pink pedaled leaves fall over us.

If you liked it, It would be a lot to me if you reviewed! ;D I really would want to know what you think of this ;o


End file.
